


表面炮友

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, Partners to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: 他就是馋他身子。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

1

腕表上指针走到三点，deckard喝完杯里最后一口咖啡，把报纸折了几折塞进手提包里，起身时广场才敲起了钟。

他站起来，不经意间惊动了脚边的白鸽，一只被吓得起飞，就扑啦啦地带起一片白，盯着看的话有点像风吹过院子里晾晒的白床单，同样叫人眼花缭乱。刚才一直蹲他脚边喂鸽子的小女孩瞪着大眼睛，啪嗒着小脚追着鸽子就跑，deckard盯着她的背影看了一会，直到她被终于反应过来的家长抱走才离开。

他在游客中间鱼一样拐了几个弯，扭头扎进一家酒店。这里明天要举办一场慈善性质的派对，主题是彩虹狂欢，举办人是个有点理想主义的有钱公子哥。Deckard来这执行一个保镖任务，对象是个过气黑帮的太子爷，姓帕索里尼，金发碧眼，长得挺漂亮。

这个过气黑帮军火起家，中间什么缺德事也都干过，赚个盆满钵满后，老帕索里尼想要金盆洗手，开始致力于上岸洗白。

小帕索里尼被老家伙推出来当出头椽子，借着一张漂亮脸蛋和天使声音在慈善活动上刷脸。但deckard知道，老帕索里尼一辈子树敌无数，他那漂亮儿子露一次脸，家门口的信箱里就要长出一堆威胁信，要是拿来垫桌角，可以一直把桌子顶到天花板上。而更可怕的是那些没出声的，躲在黑暗里，不知道什么时候就得给小帕索里尼额头上添个12.7mm的圆洞做装饰。

这次刷脸格外麻烦，举办派对的有钱公子一拍大腿，决定本次活动不设邀请函，路上随便哪位行人都可以进门小酌，聊表支持。这次活动请来了意大利各家著名媒体，在国际上也有几分声势，对一心网红事业的小帕索里尼相当重要。他早被老帕索里尼忽悠瘸了，硬着头皮为父卖命，但好歹还不算傻，出大价钱给自己找了个强力后援。

原本，这事跟deckard没有半毛钱关系。欧洲不缺雇佣兵，deckard也不是缺钱的人。但小帕索里尼幼时机缘巧合被他父亲护过一程，两人笔谈多年，成了忘年交。这一次或许他真的是嗅到了近在咫尺的危险，动用了这笔珍贵的交情。他家老头子在自己三个孩子里相看了一圈，没怎么思考就给自己无业在家的长子去了电话。

Shaw家夫妇一脉相承的哭功对他们嘴硬心软的大儿子总是有用，deckard听不得老爹哭诉自己年老体衰，皱着脸答应了下来。

他连夜赶到威尼斯，做了些初期调查，锁定了几个目标，现在正要去酒店踩点。

他不打算住在这个鱼龙混杂的酒店里，这里每天下午三点到五点对外开放宴会厅，售卖昂贵的下午茶自助餐，deckard打算趁着这个时段去喝杯下午茶，顺便踩个点。

他灵活地闪过几个横冲直撞的年轻人，食指一伸把墨镜勾下来，顺手挂到手提包上，缀在队伍后面，习惯地四下张望。人群中一闪而过的大个子让他皱起了眉，刚想看个仔细，那身影就不见了。

Luke Hobbs不具备隐匿功能，所以应该是他看错了吧？Deckard不确定地想。

他现在真的不是很想看到他。

2

自从他炸了DSS办公室，他跟Hobbs之间的恩怨就一直延续至今，以至于成了不可说世界的知名八卦。

雪花事件以后，地下八卦更新到他俩是被迫按头拯救世界的一对欢喜冤家，据owen那个小混蛋口述，已经有人开盘赌他俩什么时候上床，什么时候变成情侣——干这行的搭档基本都是这种标准结局，何况他俩由著名媒人老无名氏亲手撮合。

可deckard知道他们注定失望：前者，他们滚在一起的时间点比他们赌的都要早；后者，这辈子都不可能。

所谓，固定炮友是也。

事情还要从一杯酒说起。

3

派对上最不能碰的酒有两种。一种是所谓“果酒”，外表花里胡哨，入口绵软甜美，内里暗藏杀机，极其易醉；另一种是混酒，看起来只是每种酒都少少喝一点，非常无害，但酒量再好的人喝混酒也没有不醉的。

Dom酷爱科罗纳，致力于让每个人都尝尝，一直在劝酒。男人多了又爱起哄，气氛渲染之下，每个人都至少喝了一瓶。Deckard又喝了一些他最喜欢的那种威士忌，本来不打算再喝，Luke却拿着一瓶龙舌兰找上门来。

美国人依然穿着他的紧身背心，只在外面多套了一件黑夹克，墨黑色的纹身在衣物边缘露出一些张牙舞爪的边角，有种野性十足的性感。

……等等，他刚才是觉得这个猛犸幼象性感吗？

Deckard抿了抿嘴唇。

他喝起酒来上脸很快，白人皮肤本就薄，这会脸已经红的不成样子，看人的眼神也有点发飘。

Luke低头看他，不明白自己是来做什么的。

从英国人提着婴儿快递出现时他就觉得有点像做梦，杀手在他面前被两枪结果了性命，转头又悠闲地晃到他眼前，仿佛无事发生。派对上他俩都有点避着对方，眼神接触也是一沾即走，但其实Luke一直在暗中观察他。

他冷眼看着deckard被劝酒，看着对方从人群中得体脱身，在角落里自斟自酌躲清净，也看着堂堂deckard shaw被一个刚学会走路的婴儿从藏身处里挖出来，被迫加入聚会。

Sam在的时候他还要看女儿，七点多丽莎将女儿接走之后，他的目光就越发肆无忌惮地跟着deckard。那个被说“没挺过来”的死人在他面前大摇大摆地晃悠，晃得他心头火气突突地冒。

说是被骗的愤怒吧，有一些，但也不尽然。

在无名之地的便利店的时候，他就注意到英国人有一副非常漂亮的身体。deckard挽着袖子修车，修身的毛衣之下，他抬起的两条手臂有种精雕细琢的美，连上面浮现的筋络都只是让这副画面变得更加性感。

而现在，夏日的天台虽有夜风吹拂，但也有些燥热，其他穿了外套的都早早脱掉，只有Deckard还坚守着那身卡其色外套，只是挽起了袖口。有时候是风，有时候是因为他的动作，他精壮的腰肢在宽大的衣服下若隐若现。Luke忍不住想象隔着衣服触碰那些漂亮肌肉的感觉，又或许他可以将手伸进衣服里，感受它们在他的手掌下起伏、颤抖。

不知不觉间，人们已经先后离开，Luke却还没有走。他看着deckard走到栏杆边吹风，忽然就有一种冲动涌上他心头。他随手开了一瓶他最喜欢的龙舌兰，拎着两个空杯，走到英国人面前。

他先给deckard倒了一杯，然后才倒满了自己的杯子。

对酌在无言中进行，他们喝完了一杯，又是一杯。酒杯双双空了，又同时伸手去摸瓶子，瓶子也已经空了，他们的手指在半空中撞到一起。

不知道是谁先握紧，又是谁先把头也凑了过来。唇舌交缠，满满都是酒精的味道。

他们的接吻不是缠绵，而是厮杀。舌头是柔软的盾，牙齿是攻坚的矛，撕咬代替了解释和质问，最后以柔软的舔舐作结。分开的时候，deckard看见Luke唇上沾了点血，便用拇指替他抹去，手掌自然地捧住了他的脸。

灯光下，Luke棕黑色的眼睛亮的惊人，透着某种野兽捕食前的精光。

没有人说话，气氛剑拔弩张，却又跟过去的那种不同，无言对视中，deckard将luke带回了他的临时房间。

他喝醉了，进门便把外套随手丢到沙发上，又两下跺掉自己的鞋，伸手在酒柜上挑挑拣拣。

Luke在背后看他，目光划过对方踩在地板上苍白赤裸的脚，纤细的脚踝在宽大的裤脚下隐隐现现。

Deckard找到了一瓶红酒，房间里没有高脚杯，他也不在意，用牙齿咬开了瓶塞，虎牙在柔软的木塞上留下一个深深的齿痕。他将晶莹剔透的紫红色酒液倒满了两个玻璃杯，一杯被递到luke眼前。

Luke从他手中接过，却没有喝，而是看着他一仰头饮尽了一整杯，脖颈伸长，像是某种长颈的鸟。

他晃了晃杯子，毫无征兆地将酒泼了Deckard一身。

酒液浸透了灰色的衣衫。

Deckard猝不及防被泼了一身，眉头顿时皱的死紧，嘴唇也努了起来，再加上喝多了脸色涨红，乍一看竟然有几分委屈，“你得帕金森了吗，连杯酒都拿不住？”

Luke凑上去，因为身高的关系，Deckard看着他时得仰着头，脖子就像喝酒时那样仰起来，又长又白，十分漂亮。他伸出舌头，舔掉了对方脖颈上一滴晶莹酒液。

Deckard气的笑起来，掐住Luke的脖子，逼他抬头，狠狠撞上了美国人的嘴唇。两个人推推搡搡，Deckard抓住时机，一脚将高大的男人绊倒在床，翻身骑上对方的腰，冲着大块头笑出了虎牙，屁股不知死活地磨蹭起了对方腿间的硬物。

“你可不要中看不中用啊，警长。”

“试试就知道了，上尉。”

关系就是这样开始了。  
4

洛杉矶一夜之后，两个宿醉半醒的人咽下醒酒药，面对面相顾无言。

一个常识：真正喝醉的人往往硬不起来。

他们的斗鸡本性在床上同样起作用，昨天晚上显然每个人都硬了不止一次。

事情这就有点大条了。

做都做了再来后悔不是他们的风格，但依旧没人想开口，做第一个说话的人。

上午的洛杉矶阳光明媚，窗外车辆川流不息，不时有几声汽车喇叭从窗户的缝隙中挤进室内。窗帘半拉着，deckard伸手抓起桌上的茶壶，给自己又倒了一杯茶，这已经是他喝掉的第三杯了。

他喝茶的时候不太像luke以前见过的那些英国人，deckard一杯接一杯牛饮那些树叶泡成的水，这种不太优雅的姿态不仅不英国人，也同样不shaw——要么说明他真的很渴，要么说明他有点紧张。

窗外隐约沸腾的人声，光线朦胧的室内，deckard深邃的五官和阳光下明暗交错的脸。玻璃杯和桌子碰撞发出轻微的当啷声，英国人坐在他对面，双腿交叠的姿势换了一遍又一遍。这一切都相当富有生活气息，很容易让人产生某种多巴胺错觉。

但Luke知道他们是怎么回事儿。

看着deckard shaw不自在相当有趣，只可惜luke现在没有欣赏的心情。这里是无名氏给英国人准备的房间，里面自然不会有luke穿着能合身的衣服。英国人当着他的面套了一件衬衫，而luke的背心在昨天晚上的混乱中宣告寿终正寝——luke对这件事有微弱的记忆，毕竟deckard把他背心撕碎之后露出的舒心微笑实在叫人印象深刻。

通常来说，luke不会在意光着上半身秀肌肉，但他昨天刚跟自己不好惹的老对头滚上一张床。“不好惹”意味着他的上半身全是惨不忍睹的痕迹，“老对头”则让这些痕迹越发尴尬。

最终一个来自Owen的电话救了他们。Luke不知道他说了什么，结果是deckard放下电话后就急匆匆要离开。考虑到这栋楼里显而易见还有其他人存在，光着身子从deckard的房间里出去很可能让警长面临社会性死亡，deckard相当有良心地帮他从房间拿了一套衣服。

临走前，英国人意味深长地扫了他一眼，留下一句话。

“下次再见。”

什么下次，在哪下次，什么时候有下次？

Luke的声带随着门关上的响声被挤住了，他什么都没来得及问。

但这个下次比他们认为的来的都要快。

事实上没用两个星期他们就又滚到一起了，这就是后话了。

5

夏天的威尼斯像个蒸笼。

四十几度的高温配合无处不在的河流，蒸腾出来的水汽软趴趴热乎乎地糊了luke一身。威尼斯毕竟跟巴西不同，不适合美国的DSS探员穿着防弹背心招摇过市。再加上这见鬼的天气，luke也不是某个在炎热的夏天里穿着外套折磨自己的英国人。他上半身只穿了件紧身背心，前胸后背早就湿透了，吸饱了汗水和水汽的背心从视觉效果上看起来相当羞耻，不过索性luke并不在意，只是让街上个别不老实的路人饱了眼福。

他擦了擦脸上的汗水，尽量让自己看起来不太像一只刚从水里被捞出来的熊，可惜收效甚微。耳机频道里队员汇报的声音打从一开始就没有停过，Luke得遏制住自己的心烦意乱，从嘈杂的交谈中抽丝剥茧，再指派队伍蹲守在那个毒枭可能出现的每个方位。

萨摩亚之后很多事情都改变了，首先就是Luke已经官复原职。飞机喇叭里传来的声音引起了他的警惕。跟他有旧事的人太多，即便光凭回忆Luke也可以把名字列满整张A4纸，更别提一些想不起来的人。有些机密资料调阅需要相当高的权限，因此接受老东家的橄榄枝就重新变成了一个不错的主意。

其次，就是他跟deckard。

Brixton坠崖后，Luke在悬崖上找到了deckard。

星月当空，跟他上了同一张通缉令的男人手里攥着一瓶开封了的啤酒，但从里面剩余的酒液来看，deckard很可能一口也没喝。他背对着大海倚在一块石头上，整个人完全栖身于石头投射出的阴影里，身上依然套着luke过去那身绿夹克，全身上下只一双眼睛是亮的。

Luke想起小时候曾经养过的一只猫崽儿，那不是个喜剧故事，一只被虐待过的幼猫跟deckard也理应毫无相似之处，但……眼睛，那双眼睛。他们都有一双玻璃弹珠一样通透的眼睛，deckard从黑暗处望向他，让luke忍不住想要靠近，话语不自觉就溜出了口。

“公主殿下这是在等谁呢？”

被喊公主的那人看他的眼神像是在犹豫要不要用酒瓶砸他的头，“女浩克可能这辈子都不明白什么叫独处时间。”Deckard想起半年前天台上他打算一个人吹冷风，也是这头人熊强行打破了宁静。

Luke耸了耸肩膀。他带了两瓶酒来找人，结果发现deckard可能没有心情喝酒，他就自顾自用拇指开了一瓶，一口干掉一半，润了润从刚才开始就有些干渴的喉咙，没客气就坐到了deckard身边。

英国人睨了他一眼，“你来干什么？”他依然没有喝酒的意思，只是往旁边给luke挪了个地方。有一点luke是对的，在萨摩亚的夏天穿长袖糟透了，身边靠着一个人体暖炉就更糟。他的前襟已经被汗水打湿，后背也潮乎乎的，很难受。

Deckard不由得看了一眼Luke手里那瓶没开封的冰啤，晶莹水珠挂在玻璃外壁上，光看着就几乎可以感受到上面沁凉的温度。但他没开口，只是把手里那瓶被他攥热了的啤酒放远了。

“Hmm，Hattie建议我来找你，她大概是怕自己的小矮人哥哥一不小心没入过高的灌木丛里不慎迷路了。”

Deckard这次看他的眼神像是犹豫要不要用外套把他勒死。

但可能是因为天气的缘故，高温令人思维迟缓，连一根手指头都懒得动。Deckard最终还是拿起了那瓶冰啤，靠在石头上和luke有一搭没一搭地互相嘲讽。酒很快就喝完了，但他们谁也没动，谁也没看对方，大部分时间他们都在沉默，想着自己的事情，可谁也不觉得尴尬。

Deckard本来是想找个地方自己清净一下，走到brixton坠落的悬崖附近属于某种刻意的巧合。之前一直没有时间去想，而一旦闲下来，他就不得不承认自己并没有在俄罗斯时表现出来的那样，对前搭档的复活那么满不在乎。

Brixton更像是一种代表，代表着那段上辈子一样的军旅生涯，他所能回想起来的远不止一个Brixton。他曾有可以信任的队友、兄弟，他们会在酒吧畅饮达旦，开着玩笑，唱着荒腔走板的军歌。

Luke来之前Deckard想起了一个新兵，那小子是个难得的神枪手，也是个令人难以置信的音痴，偏偏又酷爱迈克尔杰克逊。他来队伍之后整个队伍都被他带的没人记得MJ的歌应该怎么唱了。后来那个有趣的小子死在了Brixton手里，deckard把他拖进掩体，队伍里的大个子机枪手发泄一样冲着eteon的杀手倾泻子弹，以至于deckard没能听清他留在这世上的最后一段话。

Luke的到来短暂地打断了回忆，但说来也奇怪，旁边多了一个泰坦巨人没能影响他的清净，Luke今晚似乎分外体贴一些，deckard也不至于不领这份情。

他喝掉了酒瓶里最后一口啤酒，时间太久，酒早就不凉了。月亮已经从石头的背面转到正面，如水月光披挂在他们身上，午夜的萨摩亚终于有了几分凉意。

“他不喝这个牌子的啤酒。”Deckard挥了挥手里的酒瓶，他没醉，但决定当成自己醉了。

Luke没问“他”是谁，只是朝着deckard的方向偏了偏头，表示自己在听。

“可能看外表看不出来，他对东西相当挑剔，按照你的说法，皇家标准。”

Luke晃了晃头，笑了，“你们英国人都这样吗？”

“别打岔，”deckard说，“还有，我不挑食，不吃你做的饭只是因为你做的东西太难吃。”

洛杉矶之后他们约了不止一回，时间久了自然也不会只局限于床上那点事。Deckard说的是他们在法国碰上那次，Luke试图利用安全屋的厨房给他们做顿早餐，deckard吃了一口就把东西倒掉了。Luke本来有点生气，但deckard只用了二十分钟就利用剩余材料做出了一份大师水准的法式吐司，刷新了Luke对英国人刻板印象的同时成功用美食堵住了他的嘴。

“我见到他的时候说‘你不是我认识的那个人了’，其实我早该说的，上次太仓促，只顾着让自己活下去，没太多叙旧的机会。”Deckard把三个空瓶摆成了个三角形，“俄罗斯的时候也算是说清楚了。”

Luke转头看他，英国人一手搭在膝盖上，另一只手小幅度调整着酒瓶子，看样子是想搭出个等边三角。Deckard偶尔会表现的有点幼稚，比如当初在监狱里，他把那句三十八英尺还回来时做的那个动作，现在想起来还有点可爱。又比如他逗弄小brain的时候，那样子看起来跟冷血杀手毫无关联。

“Jonah跟以前也不一样了，我离开的时候他这么高，”Luke伸出手臂比了个高度，“我走的时候他那么年轻。现在？我们都老了。”

“我甚至不知道他喜欢什么。”

Deckard回头，只看到月光下Luke安静的侧脸。有些东西毕竟是追不回来的，比如旧时光，比如时间。

他没多想，自己的手仿佛突然有了意识，不听话地爬上Luke健壮的手臂，而萨摩亚人也静静回头看他。

一定是月光太美，气氛太好，导致他们又一次陷入了多巴胺分泌的陷阱。他们接吻，在空无一人的悬崖边上幕天席地，赤裸相对，刻意压制的喘息声在空旷处也能被传的很远，湿漉漉的又传回Luke的耳畔。

第二天一早，Luke醒来时身边就已经空无一人。半年来每次都是这样，有时候是Luke先走，有时候是deckard。尽管有差不多的作息，但他们从不会在晨间从同一张床上同时醒来，像是某种无声的默契，只是偶尔有一两次会分享早餐。

可他就是觉得这次有些不一样，他不知道是什么不一样，但不妨碍他想要找到那个英国人说个清楚。

结果Jonah告诉他，五点多的时候兄妹俩就坐着最早一班游轮，迎着第一缕阳光离开，这会估计已经在太平洋上漂着了。

Luke二十多年后第一次回家，就这么追着情人跑路会显得很没良心，他想deckard也是吃准了这一点才选择乘船走人。

他当时就意识到deckard可能会躲着他，但却没意识到间谍先生打算躲多久。等他回到DSS官复原职打算掘地三尺把他挖出来的时候，对方已经又一次从世界上消失了，像个他妈的幽灵一样。

为了这种事动用上帝之眼有点过，而且Luke知道他们总会见面的，他决定下次看见deckard要喊他“幽灵公主”。

结果他们碰面已经是半年后了。  
6

“嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒……”

Luke左右看了看，压低了声音问他：“你是得了帕金森吗，你能不能停一下？”

Deckard敲茶杯的手顿住，一直盯手机的眼睛一抬，看着像是很好脾气地笑了笑，“不能。”说完又故意用手指弹了弹杯沿，抿了口茶，表情十足欠揍。

Luke皮笑肉不笑，攥紧手指，他的瓷杯遭遇杯生最大危机，不多时便“咔擦”一声，在警探铁钳般的大手中宣告香消玉殒。

酒店服务生犹豫着看了他们一眼，这一桌客人之间的气氛实在是过于诡异，他不知道应不应该上前向他们索赔那个无端受累的杯子。

“Oops。”Luke惊讶的很浮夸。他把碎块丢到了桌子上，志得意满地拍了拍手。

“看到你还是个浩克我真的很高兴。”Deckard喝掉了最后一口红茶。

“彼此彼此，我在想你的衣柜里是不是只有秋冬款式啊，三件套彼得·潘？”Luke回敬。

Deckard瞄了一眼Luke那件基本什么都遮不住的紧身背心，“而我也很好奇，你是不是把同一款背心的不同配色每件买了一份？你的品味真是令人心悸发作，我建议你下次穿粉色的。”

“首先，款式不一样，”Luke倾身靠近deckard，距离近到英国人可以看到对方那一口白牙上的反光，“其次，你在萨摩亚的时候穿的就是我的衣服，不用谢。”

Luke自然而然提起萨摩亚的时候，清楚地看到deckard表情变了一瞬。他了然地一挑眉毛，果然，这个英国人是因为萨摩亚那晚发生的事在躲着他。

——三十分钟前。

Deckard迈出旋转门的瞬间，本能抬头观察了一下酒店大堂的环境，他只看了一眼，就收回了已经迈出一半的脚，愣是凭着过人的敏捷转身又回到了旋转门里。

他果然没眼花，那个大个子就是Luke Hobbs。

他退回速度之快，完全是下意识反应和多年训练之下的综合成果，以至于他已经回到门里才想起来后悔。刚才那一瞬间，他很确定自己跟Luke对上了视线，大个子看到他了，就这么转身离开岂不是很像仓皇而逃？

这么想着，他做了今晚第二个错误决定，他又跟着旋转门转了半圈，回到了酒店大堂，迎头撞上Luke稍显茫然的脸。

趁着警长还在整理语言，deckard把警长拖到角落的沙发，先发制人道：“你跟踪我？”

Luke本能回应：“你一消失就是半年，要跟踪也得我能找得到你。”这话完全是脱口而出，以至于乍一听有些幽怨。

Luke刚说完就后悔了，他不该说的这么直白，如果deckard真的是因为那晚的某些苗头才躲着他，这完全是给接下来两人的相处徒增尴尬。

“你有什么毛病吗？我去哪还要向你汇报吗？”Deckard露出一个相当嫌弃的表情。

很好。Luke想，是本人。

两个人稍微一合计，发现虽然任务不同，但目的地暂时一致。Luke要抓捕一个墨西哥毒枭，根据线报，对方有来酒店喝下午茶的固定习惯。现在整个酒店附近已经被DSS布下天罗地网，只等目标入瓮。

“我可以帮你，”Deckard整理了一下袖口，“作为交换，你得告诉我为什么又回DSS了。”

Luke笑着摇摇头，“成交。”

——现在。

“我答应回去是因为他们给了优厚的交换条件。”Luke开口说道，“你记得那个声音是怎么说的，我总不能一直等着他们找上门来，更何况我还暴露了萨摩亚。”

Deckard垂了垂眼，“这就是为什么你最近一直大张旗鼓地参与任务，生怕有心人不知道你回来了一样？我还以为你失心疯了。”

Luke呵呵一笑，对某人别扭的关怀照单全收，甚至还好整以暇地给对方倒了杯茶。Deckard盯着那杯被续满的伯爵红茶，皱着眉不知道在想什么，最终还是端起来喝了一口。

“所以呢，失踪先生，你呢？总不会是在欧洲各地当保镖吧，幽灵公主也会缺钱吗？”Luke问。

Deckard困惑地啧了一声：“Hobbs，幽灵公主跟钱有什么关系？”

“Well，所以你默认你是幽灵公主了。”Luke笑起来。

Deckard送了他一对白眼，不再理会对方层出不穷的古怪昵称。“忙着调查，也忙着被调查，海蒂提交了证据，案宗重启，很多麻烦事。”

麻烦到连给我打个电话的功夫都没有？Luke到底没问，Deckard真正想要避开问题的话，他是不可能从这个英国人嘴里撬出半个字的，更何况现在时机不对。

他稍微有些沮丧，难免走了会神。

而Deckard看着他，下意识用手指摩挲下唇。刚才的话并非全都是托词，他这半年也确实过得不悠闲。但更多的是……

说来也奇怪，萨摩亚不是第一次，但却好像比第一次更特别。有什么难以预料的改变发生在那天的月夜，发生在那个孤悬的高崖之上，而且半年过去了，那种改变仿佛仍然没有消失。

就好像。Deckard在心中轻哂，就好像他喜欢上了Luke一样。

他努了努嘴唇，刚想张口再说些什么，一个红点突兀地闯进他的视线里，烙在Luke的胸口之上，他自己曾用狙击枪瞄过无数人的相同位置，这是心脏。幻听中有枪声响起，他暴跳起来，一把将Luke连人带椅子掀翻在地。子弹擦着他的脖子过去，深深嵌入墙体。

Luke反过来，立刻翻身将他压住，多年的经验让他看到墙上弹孔的那一刻就大致判断出了弹道，自然也明白刚才有多么凶险。子弹在Deckard脖颈旁留下一道细长血痕，不断往外渗着血珠。Luke知道，刚才只要再偏哪怕一点，Deckard的脖子都会被狙击步枪的子弹轰下来。

他来不及发作，谁也不知道狙击手会在什么时刻再次出手。两人立刻起身，Deckard飞快将桌椅踢成一堆充作掩体，转身从背包中掏出枪支，而Luke也已经避到了另一个沙发后面。

如果远程狙击还不足以让餐厅的客人紧张起来，那么两个掏出枪的健壮男人绝对足够了。人群惊叫着逃散，Deckard和Luke不停叫喊着要人群卧倒，但惊恐中的人们把他们两个当做最大的危险源，唯一想做的只有离他俩远点。

万幸，离他们远点不算错，而且狙击手并没有开枪射击，人群逐渐冲出了宴会厅，但仍有几个人在掩体背后同两人安静地对峙着。

Deckard和Luke不约而同地想，中埋伏了。

7

“轰”，Luke关门的动作不轻，房门发出一声巨响。

Deckard正躬身去拿医药箱，闻声也只是动作顿了顿，没抬头也没说话。

窒息般的安静并没有持续多久，Luke很快从站在原地变成来回踱步，军靴在地上不断发出杂乱的“蹬蹬”声，令人联想起火山喷发之前汩汩冒泡的岩浆，室内空气憋闷而酷热。这里并不是他们任何一个人的酒店房间，而是Deckard在威尼斯的一间废置安全屋，已经许久没有打扫过，到处都是灰尘以及长久没有住人带来的陈朽气味。

他们刚刚中了埋伏，Deckard的雇主和Luke的队员不再能被信任，之前居住过的房间也完全成为雷区，这里暂时是他们的唯一选择。

刚才的乱战中他们都没受太严重的伤，Deckard手腕扭了。那个狙击手在那一枪之后再没开过枪，很有可能是被别人给解决了。

Luke踱步的动作停了下来，开口时声音嘶哑：“你差点死了。”

“你差点又在我眼前死一次，Deckard Shaw。”

Deckard拿着冰袋的手一顿，回话的声音显得格外冷：“你有毛病吗？我穿着防弹衣。”你又觉得我是能眼睁睁看着你死在我眼前吗？后一句话说出来太像关怀，Deckard冷静地把它憋了回去。

空气中那根无形的弦倏然绷紧，Luke从背后绕到沙发前，狠狠拽住他领子往上提。Deckard立刻握住Luke的手腕，双腿缠上对方的腰，顺势一拧用全身的重量将警长带倒在地。茶几被纠缠在一起的两个人猛地撞开，在落满灰尘的瓷砖上呲啦划出一道白痕，像是为一场斗殴吹响了起始哨。

“你脖子上也穿了防弹衣吗，还是你觉得你他妈的脖子断了也能活？！就差一点，你脖子就被击穿了，你别给我装瞎！”Luke硬挨了他两拳，借着他去势已尽狠狠攥住他的手腕。警长这一捏正中扭伤的点，疼地Deckard倒吸凉气，于是他接下来给警长的肘击也没留情。

两个顶级特工扭打纠缠在一起，最开始还有来有回，但毕竟不是真的要分个胜负，更多是一种发泄，打到后来愈发失去了章法。

Deckard挣扎着用大腿勒住Luke的脖子，他不是真想卸掉对方的脑袋，却完全没想到警长借着他的腿下留情得寸进尺，扭头狠狠咬了他的大腿。考究的西装裤挡不住萨摩亚人锐利的牙，因为位置的关系，被咬的那一下固然很疼，但是立刻就让场景带上了一些别的味道——他们都对彼此的身体太熟悉了，这也不是美国人第一次上牙咬他的大腿，但隔着裤子还是第一次。

Deckard几乎是立刻有了反应，电流顺着脊骨窜上来，脸开始发烫，很难说是因为情欲还是因为愤怒。他气出一声冷笑，反手从美国警长扔在一边的外套里掏出手铐，扳过Luke的胳膊就将对方的手铐在了身后。

他知道警长的手铐是特制的，比一般的制式手铐来的坚固，估计是推己及人，觉得普通的不够用，总之现在方便了他，背手的角度也不利于对方使力。

警长的衣服在刚才的打斗中变成了字面意义上的抹布，Deckard也浑身脏兮兮的，他记得这栋房子里还有几套旧衣服，索性一把扯掉了身上看不出本来面目的衬衣，纽扣毫不客气地洒了Luke一身。茶几的抽屉里还剩几包润滑剂，Deckard掏出来发现还没过期，遂直接用牙撕开了包装纸，另一只手去拉Luke的裤子拉链。他掏出还疲软着的大家伙，随手撸动了几下，抬头看到Luke眼珠子都快从眼眶里瞪出来了。

美国人滑稽的表情取悦了他，他眯了眯眼，低头用嘴唇一口叼住了半勃起的阴茎头部。

他不常做这个，但每一次都给Luke留下了足够深刻的印象，以至于他刚一低头Luke就条件反射地抽气。Deckard故意用虎牙嗑了一下越发坚硬的柱体，听到了Luke吃痛的叫骂声后才用嘴唇将牙齿裹住，艰难地吞吐几下，等Luke硬了才一鼓作气将粗长的阴茎深吞到底。

最开始总是很难适应，涌出的前液呛到了Deckard。他眼角立刻泛起了红，脸颊因为憋气已经烫的不成样子，连鼻头都可怜兮兮地红着，脸颊甚至还带着刚才打斗留下的淤青。Deckard Shaw看起来狼狈的要命，却又因此透着一股难以言喻的情色味道。

包装纸被丢弃的声音在安静的室内显得格外清晰，不多时房间中又回荡起了另一种黏腻的水声，Deckard在一边给他口交一边给自己扩张，这就是从Luke的角度很难看到的了，但不妨碍他想象一种第三人的视角：Deckard趴伏在他的两腿之间，保养得宜的修长手指探入身下，以一个艰难的姿势为等会儿的事情自我准备……这实在是太超过了。

但Luke看着这一幕却越想越觉得别扭，Deckard Shaw把他当成什么了？他原本笃定对方对他也有那么点意思，这会也因为英国人今天三番两次的打击而略有些不确定。Deckard本来就很不耐烦，抬头看到Luke居然在愣愣出神就更生气了，他勉强塞进去两根手指，草草用手指在自己的身体里翻搅了两下，坚硬的指甲刮得敏感的内壁有些疼，他也不在意，起身扶着Luke的阴茎就想直接塞进去。

“咔擦”，限制Luke行动的手铐应声崩解，Luke直接将Deckard推倒在地，还不忘用手在对方后脑垫了一下，以免给他嗑出个好歹。他制住还没来得及反击的间谍，回首捡起Deckard随便丢在地上的衬衣拧了一把当成绳子，牢牢把Deckard拴在了沙发脚上。

“大间谍还真不把身体当回事哈，”他撕开一包润滑剂，将冰冷的凝胶怼进Deckard的身体，凉得英国人一个激灵，“你就这么想被操裂吗？”

接着刚才Deckard的扩张，Luke粗暴地捅进去三根手指头，他手指比Deckard粗，一进去就不客气地抽插起来，用力之大将英国人的臀肉都拍的发红。

Deckard被操的倒抽冷气，嘴上依然逞能：“就怕你没这本事。”

“操你这么多次还不知道我有多大本事，你这情报工作真是相当欠水准。”消停下来的英国人让Luke心情好了很多，他冲Deckard露出个胜利者的微笑，膝盖将Deckard双腿顶得更开，对方股间的风光一览无余。

臀缝间的小口今天遭受了不少折腾，大部分都是其主人自己作的，以至于还没开场就已经被磨得红嫩。Luke恶趣味地将括约肌撑得更开，好整以暇地对着不断收缩的入口吹了口气，后背立刻遭受Deckard脚后跟的重击。

“你他妈……”不要得寸进尺。Deckard后半句话没能说完整，Luke狠狠拉开他的脚踝，将阴茎顶了进去，成功噎住了情人正在嘴边的一连串脏话。

他们都忍不住倒吸凉气，Luke是被爽的，Deckard则是疼的。不管英国人怎么嘲讽对方的尺寸，每次真正进来都还是很艰难，而且Luke刚才拉他脚踝拉得太突然，用力也有点过猛，导致他大腿根拉伤，疼得他皱眉。但他们做这事做了很多次，早就培养出了某种身体上的默契，Deckard下意识开始让自己放松，而Luke则稍微撤出然后继续挺入。

进去一半之后Deckard陡然意识到他们还在吵架，而抬杠也早就是深入灵魂的本能，他立刻夹紧了括约肌，险些让正在往里挺入的美国人当场早泄。

Luke眼都憋红了，等缓过这股劲来他也没客气，一把扯断那根充当临时绳索的衬衣，举起Deckard抱到腿上，体位的改变让Luke的阴茎毫不费力地全根没入，弄得Deckard又疼又爽。

他皮肤薄，眼圈一直就没下过红，这下子更是被Luke弄得出了泪，睫毛湿濡得一簇一簇的，眼睛像是起了晨雾的山林，朦胧而又漂亮。他没忍住，鼻音深重地哼了一声，惹得Luke看了他好几眼，有点担心是不是做得过了头。而英国人很快反应过来，眨掉眼中积蓄的泪水之后从鼻子里喷了一口气，继续挑衅：“你没吃饭就这么点力气吗，每天举铁举到狗肚子里了？”

Luke挑起了眉，腿上一使力直接抱着英国人站了起来，“我他妈现在在你肚子里，说话悠着点。”

Deckard被对方没轻没重顶弄到浑身发抖，不知怎么的，他今天似乎格外敏感，那根巨物哪怕是轻轻擦过前列腺都会引起他一阵颤栗，更别提Luke一下比一下进的更深。穴眼艰难蠕动着，几乎要承受不住男人粗暴的顶弄。Deckard手上几乎没了力气，撑不住Luke的肩膀，一直被他忽略的拉伤此刻在他的神经系统中狂刷存在感，疼得英国人身体发软，忍不住吸了吸鼻子，眼睛像切了洋葱似的不断流泪。

他自觉丢人，气得狠狠在Luke肩膀上啃了一口，偏过头发现Luke的手臂正在流血。这可能是他们刚才打斗导致的，Deckard被操的灵魂出窍，想不起来刚才他都拿了些什么跟Luke对打。还没等他整理出个所以然，被咬了一口的美国人立刻展开了报复，他调整了一下角度，让翘起的阴茎每一下都狠狠顶到被肿起的前列腺，成功从Deckard口中逼出嘶哑破碎的尖叫。

Deckard忍不住用脏话问候他全身器官，一句话能爆出三个“fuck”。他努力抱住Luke的肩膀往上撑，大腿根的抽搐已经让他整条腿都开始发麻，疼得有些让人难以忍受，身后的快感又是如此让人失去理智。他不喜欢这种无法掌控自己的感觉，但奇怪的是，因为现在抱着他的人是Luke Hobbs，他竟然生不出半点实质的怒火，更多是不痛不痒的羞恼。

眼下的情况不适合思考。Luke根本不明白Deckard在做什么，只是条件反射地一把按住对方想要挣扎的腰肢，一鼓作气往深里捅。龟头又一次操过前列腺，他往下按的那一下让Deckard刚得到缓解的韧带被强行拉开，Deckard只能死死咬住嘴唇免得自己更丢脸地哭喊出声。

这个野蛮人……他咬牙切齿，不甘示弱，较劲似的死死收缩括约肌，夹得Luke险些没抓住他满是汗水的大腿，然后括约肌又在下一次强硬的顶弄中被狠狠操开。

呻吟早就无法被忍住，汗水让两具精壮的身体在一片灰色中闪闪发亮，Deckard忍不住呼出一口热气，连呻吟声都发着抖。Luke最后一下挺入如同一记冷鞭，让他浑身抽搐着在对方怀里达到了高潮，而同样射了出来的警长在余韵中叹了口气，将额头顶上了Deckard的胸膛。

英国人的心脏擂鼓般跳动着。

做爱之后，疲倦席卷了身体，吵架的缘由已经被他们俩抛到了九霄云外。Luke将Deckard轻轻放到地上，一不小心压到了他的大腿，受伤的韧带禁不起折腾，疼得Deckard狠狠锤他肩膀：“操你的别碰。”

Luke这才意识到哪里不对，喘着粗气皱起了眉头：“怎么了？”

Deckard没理他，只是用脚踢他屁股要Luke快点出来。这会警长倒是乐得顺他心意，扶着他的腰拔了出来，却看到Deckard用手扶着两条腿才能将其并拢，姿势别扭得有点滑稽。

他稍加思索，凑上前使劲捏了对方腿根一下，Deckard立刻一脚踹到他的膝盖上，碍于没什么力气，皮糙肉厚的警长没觉得疼。

Deckard鼻音嗡嗡地抱怨：“你他妈的干嘛。”英国人余怒未消，不过“fuck”都被换成了“bloody”，似乎证明对方捡回了一点理智。

Luke看着对方脸上残留的亮光闪闪的泪痕，忽然就觉得自己平静了下来。他伸手抓住Deckard的肋下，帮着他站起了身，半扶半抱着把他往卧室里带。谢天谢地，这房间里好歹还有一张放着床垫的床。

Luke揭开了上面满是灰尘的罩单，现在这种情况也没法挑剔，Deckard只能躺在光秃秃的床垫上了。Luke伏在他的身上，凑上去讨了一个吻，Deckard毫不留情地咬了他一口。但警长没有避开，也没有生气，只是锲而不舍地一下一下亲他的嘴唇，没多久就看到杀手忍不住翘起的嘴角。于是他也笑了起来。

Deckard偏过头，看到了Luke不知怎么仍然在流血的手臂，是割得很深吗？他拽过美国人的手腕检查了一下，还好，伤的不深，只是因为Luke一直在用力，筋肉暴起导致没能成功凝血，现在看起来才鲜血淋漓格外唬人。他一抬眼，正好撞进Luke凝望他的目光里，这个一向以铁血著称的警长非常温柔地看着他，不知怎么的显得有些难过。

“不要再有下次。”Luke凑上来，用手指轻轻触碰英国人因为亲吻而红肿的嘴唇。

“那你能向我保证吗，不再被枪指着？”Deckard叹了口气。

亲吻是他们能给彼此最后的答案。

Deckard行动不太方便，Luke只好去客厅拿来了那个被他们冷落多时的医疗箱。

Deckard丝毫没有客气的意思，掏出双氧水二话没说先淋了Luke一胳膊，毫无预警的疼痛炸的美国人出了一身冷汗。“天啊你就不能温柔点吗？”这话他自己说完都觉得好笑，于是捂着脸自顾自笑出了声，而Deckard一把将纱布拍到了他的胳膊上。

“我以为女浩克皮糙肉厚不怕疼呢。”话是这么说，他止血的动作到底还是轻了很多，Luke笑笑凑过去，舔了对方胳膊上一道细长的划伤，招来伤口上一下狠按。

“别舔，我怕得狂犬病。”

而Luke已经学会了在适当的时候把他挑衅的话左耳进右耳出，看他坐姿别扭，还捞住英国人的腰示意对方坐到他腿上来。Deckard愣了一下，居然没拒绝，继续专心处理胳膊上那道割伤。

除此之外他们没太多问题，Luke从医疗箱里挑出一个冰袋，帮他按着手腕，Deckard则一直按压Luke的伤口，直到那里结出一层血痂才放下手来。

等到他们手头上都没了活，Deckard才后知后觉意识到他们现在姿态有多亲密。他们都赤裸着，而自己被大个子整个圈在怀里，刚刚挨过操的屁股坐在Luke结实的大腿上，有点难受，更多却是因这种亲密无间的姿态而唤起的另一种情绪。

Luke比他直白得多。他盯着垂着眼睛看他的Deckard看了一会，就近啃咬起了情人刚刚一直被冷落的胸口。

Deckard抱住了他的后颈，情不自禁地贴着他磨蹭，没多久两人就再次硬了起来。Luke扶着他的腰，帮助双腿还有些打颤的英国人坐了下去，插入的感觉让他们都叹了口气。Luke拖着他屁股的手一直摸到大腿根，轻轻揉了两下帮伴侣缓解不适，胳膊一用力就想老样子抱着人来，却被Deckard拦住了。“你还想崩一次伤口吗？”英国人的手指轻轻摸了摸那道血痂，努力撑起膝盖自己动了两下，但很快就没了力气。

两人对视一眼，都觉得彼此现在狼狈到有点好笑的地步，忍不住都笑出了声。

Luke把他放到床上，让Deckard侧躺着又进入了他，这个姿势不方便激情，但却足够温存。他从英国人的胸口一路揉到小腹，探出手去触摸情人胯下鼓胀的硬物，Deckard忍不住往后埋进他的怀里，呻吟着让Luke插得更深。

不知不觉间，天已经黑了下来。

Deckard不记得昨晚是怎么结束的。昨天他们在浴室又做了一次，就像是两个初尝情欲的青少年，不知疲倦地探索着对方的极限，最后双双累到死机。

他只记得昏睡过去前最后一个念头是感谢Owen上个月用过这个安全屋，并且缴了水电费，这才让他们不至于一身黏腻就这么睡过去。

Luke比他醒得早些，然而Deckard扶着腿去客厅的时候，发现警长又在沙发上睡了过去，身边还放着拆了封的无菌棉球。上午的阳光透过窗帘洒在Luke的脸上，警长睡得雷打不动，甚至发出了安逸的鼾声。他掏出手机先录了一段对方睡觉的视频，又低头看了一眼对方的胳膊，确认伤口愈合的不错。

“得找个地方打一针破伤风。”他低声嘟囔了一句。

安全屋只放着一些罐头和压缩饼干，Deckard还从落满了灰尘的橱柜里找到一罐没开封的奶粉，他把罐子翻过来看了一眼日期，基本确定是Owen放的，于是拆开来给两人一人冲了一杯，早餐也算是营养丰盛了。

他用报废的衬衫当抹布，草草打扫了一下桌椅，转身去叫Luke起床吃饭，一回头发现警长不知道什么时候醒了，正盯着他看。

这个安全屋远离人烟，而且东西实在不多，哪怕是Deckard在这里也没什么好挑的。他还没找衣服，只是把Luke外套在腰上围了一圈，充作遮羞布，裸露出来的上半身和两条长腿上尽是红红紫紫的暧昧痕迹，走路甚至还有点跛，看着实在很色情。Luke也是差不多的情形。

不过昨天晚上他们做的过火，这会谁都提不起兴致，Luke也就是过过眼瘾，并不打算做什么。早饭被快速解决，他们不能在安全屋里停留太久，否则安全也会变得不安全。

Deckard从衣柜里找出了几套衣服，Luke只能勉强套上一件对于Deckard来说是宽松款的运动服，裤子则还是穿他自己的。穿衣服之前，他们手脚利落地帮彼此上药，Luke特地意味深长地看了Deckard屁股一眼，立刻就被恼羞成怒的英国人拍了一下手背。

Deckard正低头帮Luke的绷带打结，睫毛在他苍白的肌肤上投下一小片阴影，这个英国人安安静静不说话的样子，看起来倒真的有几分温柔的影子。Luke感觉像是有一小片羽毛在他心上挠了一下，他脱口而出：“Deckard Shaw。”

英国人敏锐地感觉到了对方语气的变化，他先抬起了眼睛，然后才缓缓扬起了下巴，声音还有点哑：“怎么？”

一鼓作气。Luke想，浮尘在两人之间飘动，阳光正好。他凝视着那双棕绿色的眼睛轻声说：“做我男朋友吧，我喜欢你。”

Luke有些紧张地咽了咽口水，却看到英国人垂下了眼睛，有些兴致缺缺的样子，应了声：“哦。”

哦是什么意思？他抿了抿嘴唇，不依不饶，“你到底是怎么想的？”

英国人声音依然淡淡的：“换个人敢这么对我他见不到今天的太阳。”他的耳朵尖红了，而Luke笑了起来：“所以你同意了？”

Deckard没说话，只是点了点头，“好了，我们该走……”

“等等……”英国人没说完的后半句话淹没在唇舌交缠的声音之中。

“我还有一个问题。”跨出房门之前，Luke忽然一把拽住Deckard的胳膊，英国人有点不耐烦地回头看他，“什么问题？”

“那你愿意做我的丈夫吗？”Luke眨眨眼，表情十分真诚。

“……”  
“你有什么毛病？！”  
—END—


	2. 番外 kill and fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀杀人，打打炮。Kill the enemy and fuck hard.

清查原委比他们想象中容易。  
年轻人膨胀的野心有时候会让老手栽跟头，对Deckard来说如是，对老帕索里尼也如是。小帕索里尼跟墨西哥毒枭做了交易，他作为地头蛇来解决美国警察，而毒枭则搭把手送他入行，听起来很公平，只是不自量力。Deckard的出现是个意外，从结果来看，小帕索里尼确实还挺适合干这一行的，毕竟他第一次动手埋人就可以做到不在乎老友儿子的死活，足以证明心狠，但也太鲁莽，他显然没调查过招惹了Shaw家人是什么后果。  
老帕索里尼大概已经死了吧，Deckard面无表情地唏嘘了一句，惹得Luke看了他一眼。  
追捕墨西哥毒枭的工作在Deckard的帮忙下完成的很轻易——倒不是说Luke自己做不到。你手里有一个未经磨合的团队，有个老手帮忙会让事情变得容易。Luke把证据提交上去的时候看了一眼Deckard，后者坐在转椅上摆弄手机，表情对于英国人通常该有的略显丰富。  
“有麻烦？”Luke递给他一杯水，自然地捏了捏男朋友的肩膀，Deckard没避开，证明麻烦不大。  
“老把戏，他们已经找好替罪羊了。”Deckard把手机递给他，“而警方的抓捕行动在明天，那小子今天晚上甚至还可以参加宴会。”  
Luke接过来看了一眼。手机的内容不重要，他听出了Deckard的潜台词，这位法外狂徒有他自己的想法。Luke没打算拦，欧洲不是他的地盘算个理由，但更重要的是，当你男朋友是Deckard Shaw的时候，总得学会对一些事情睁只眼闭只眼。  
“今晚？”Luke问。  
“今晚。”Deckard点点头，拿回手机又打起了字，“我订好酒店了。”  
他俩都没注意到旁边一直低头忙文件的棕发小子看了他们一眼。  
Deckard只是发了个短信，一个小时后Luke就看到了成果。他不知道从谁手里搞到了一把狙击步枪，被拆成零件，规规整整地放在乳白色的小提琴盒子里，上面甚至还恶趣味地绑了一个粉红色的蝴蝶结，说是送给孩子的礼物都有人会信。  
下午两点左右他们就提着箱子去了Deckard订好的酒店，位置在小帕索里尼下榻的酒店正对面，楼层稍低，但行程匆促，也没得挑捡。  
按照对方的行程，三个小时之后小帕索里尼就会到达酒店房间，做一些前期的准备工作，接着出发前往宴会现场——他没有机会了，因为会有一个英国人送他一颗12.7mm的弹孔作为装饰。  
Luke算是切身体会过英国人的睚眦必报，但他确实是现在才发现对方的报复其实相当细致。Deckard长于暗杀，这从他的履历中可以看出来，但当他对付他和托雷托一行人时，他几乎每一次都要搞得惊天动地，而且还很光明正大。Luke以前一直不明白为什么，直到他现在看着英国人组装狙击枪。  
之前狙击他们的那个狙击手是被他的队员解决的，那把枪自然也到了他们手里。Deckard现在用的这一把，从型号到使用的子弹口径，都和他们缴获的那一把完全一致，除了崭新之外和上一把没有分别。  
真是小心眼，Luke想。  
组装一把狙击步枪对于Deckard Shaw而言理应不会花费太多时间，但对方却做得且慢且细致。  
窗帘半拉着，他坐在背光的地方，没有穿外套，纽扣开了三个，露出大片覆盖着体毛的胸膛。Deckard看起来非常专注，你当然可以说他只是真的在组装枪支，但只有Luke明白，只有他见过这个冷漠傲慢的杀手浪起来的样子。那双白皙的手扭动着枪管，一下、两下，精准无声，让Luke想起它们曾不轻不重地抓住他的脖子。通常在那之后他们会接吻，英国人遍布枪茧的手指紧贴在他的颈动脉上，让人几乎分不清是谁的心跳失了速。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，很渴，于是随手扭开了放在桌上的矿泉水。Luke喝得急，一些水洒了出来，顺着脖颈向下流淌，一路弄湿了他的背心，而警长没有错过Deckard一瞬间看过来的眼神。  
啊，Luke的视线落在对方的胸口，他的衬衫起了皱，所以不仔细看的话就不明显，以至于他现在才注意到，Deckard的乳头硬了。  
Luke盯着对方的胸膛看，而Deckard组装枪支的动作陡然加快。随着最后几声利落的咔擦，这杀手将那把枪一下子拍到身后的桌子上，气势汹汹地起身，朝他走过来。  
他们有整整三个小时。

搂抱推搡间，Luke想要将Deckard放到床上，却被英国人阻止。Deckard给出的理由是这不是一家高档旅馆，装修很旧，而且隔音太差，他们甚至能听到不知道从哪个隔壁传来的隐约呻吟声——以防万一，他们刚进门的时候就排查过针孔摄像头这种东西，还好，它并不存在。  
这种情况意味着床单多半不会太干净，Deckard拒绝躺到这种床上去。  
“昨天我们可是在布满灰尘的地板上干的。”Luke很不能理解英国人突如其来的龟毛。  
但Deckard一意孤行，“你不会想知道这种旅馆的床上都经历过什么。”  
他的眼神四处飘，似乎想找个合适的地方。但经过昨晚的地板和瓷砖，Luke真的想找个尽量正常的地方做爱。他手指抵着下巴想了一下，转身打开了自己的行李箱。  
“……你真的买了一整套不同颜色的紧身背心？”Deckard皱了皱鼻子。  
“有什么不好，我出差，怎么方便怎么来。”Luke很不以为然。他利落地翻开那一堆背心——平心而论其实它们颜色并不丰富——从最底下挖出一件外套。  
在Deckard诡异的目光中，他将那件外套尽量展平，铺在了大床中央，然后对Deckard做了个请的手势。  
“不够长。”Deckard抱住胳膊，试图忽略脸颊上微烫的热度，Luke真的意识到了他在做什么吗？  
“拜托，殿下，将就一点。”Luke拖长声音，灼热的手掌仅仅隔着一层衬衫，不请自来摸上了Deckard的侧腰，“我会保证您尊贵的屁股全程不落到床上的。”Luke弓着身子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。  
Deckard将手覆到对方手背上，没有用力，凝视着Luke的眼睛酝酿着话语。恰在这时，不知道是隔壁哪间屋子播放起了歌曲，不知名的意大利女歌手哼唱着慵懒的调子，袅娜如烟雾，透着一股渺远的失真感，存在感却异常强烈。  
Luke笑了，贴着他的耳朵问：“想跳舞吗？”  
他微微撤开半步，调笑着对Deckard伸出了手。  
“为什么是我跳女步？”Deckard重新抱起了胳膊。  
Luke没说话，贱兮兮地伸手比了比他俩的高度，引来了Deckard一声假笑，英国人从牙缝里挤出来一句：“跳什么位置跟身高没有关系。”  
但他还是将手放到了Luke手心里。  
美国人就势将他带回自己怀里，这次他们贴的更近了，腹部紧贴腹部，大腿挨着大腿。Luke带着Deckard慢悠悠地旋转，只是摇晃，慢悠悠地。他垂下头，刻意让呼吸击打在英国人微红的耳廓，然后轻轻用牙齿叼住了耳朵尖，明显感到Deckard的呼吸粗重了许多。  
他偏过头，从耳尖一路亲吻到对方的眼睛，感受偏薄的眼皮轻微的颤抖。  
Deckard叹了口气，手指伸进Luke的背心里一路往上，在对方的配合下将那件本来就遮不住什么的衣服剥掉，露出其下精壮的身体。他单手扣住Luke的脖颈，使力，男人配合着弯下身体，轻轻叼住Deckard的下唇。杀手的嘴唇很薄，但足够柔软。他就这么咬了一会儿，感觉到有舌尖试探着伸出来，轻轻舔了他一口。调情似的亲吻很快变得激烈，他们忘我地热吻，不知不觉Deckard就被半抱起来放到了床上，如Luke所说的那样，没让他的屁股落到床单上。  
然后Luke就突然明白了Deckard刚才有些脸红的原因。  
他的男朋友双手还环着他的脖子，半闭着眼睛，衣衫不整，身体躺泛红在他的深色外套上。  
致命。  
“该死。”Luke喃喃。  
他压上去，手指向下，划过Deckard裸露的胸膛，然后耐心地，一个一个解开扣子，嘴唇顺着脖颈一路向下舔舐。Deckard的身体上全都是昨晚疯狂后留下的痕迹，而Luke选择一个一个咬过去，在吻痕之上再覆盖一层新的红色。  
Deckard不耐地用脚推他的肩膀，却在抽回来时被Luke钳住了脚踝，男人凝视着他的眼睛，偏头轻吻了一下分明的骨节，眼神中带着能灼烧灵魂的滚烫热意。Deckard笑了，当着Luke的面解开腰带，皮带扣打在一起，声音清脆，像是一种邀请。  
衣物的窸窣声中，裤子被剥下，Luke隔着内裤轻吻了一下Deckard的性器，一把推高他的大腿。眼睛不经意一撇，看到了昨天自己亲口咬出来的齿痕，那一口咬得可不轻，他用拇指摩挲了一下那道痕迹，感觉手底下的肌肉紧绷了一瞬。  
“还疼？”Luke凑上去吻了一下。  
“疼个鬼，你磨磨蹭蹭的干什么呢。”Deckard说的不耐烦，但比平常还哑的嗓子毫无说服力。  
Luke哼了一声，“为了你好，也不知道昨天屁股被我干开花的人是谁。”  
Deckard却没理他，而是将腿张得更开，方便Luke剥掉他的内裤，“知道了，老爹。”  
Luke猛地抬头，他知道今天Deckard是故意招他，可这声毫无征兆的daddy仍然叫的他浑身发热。  
今天什么日子？Luke想。但很快，Luke决定放弃思考，因为他剥下内裤后看到了一个已经为他准备好了的Deckard Shaw——他的股间是湿润的。  
操，今天是他的幸运日。  
“Surprise？”Deckard的声音里带着笑意。而Luke深吸口气，克制着探入一根手指。里面又湿又热，而且被扩张得足够温软，随着手指插入，润滑液像是藏在蛋糕胚中的浆液，缓慢而情色地流淌出来。他是什么时候做的这个，他就是这样带着一屁股润滑液一路开着车吗，谁能想到这位衣冠楚楚的绅士衣服底下藏着这样的小秘密呢？  
“不能再惊喜了，公主，等会回去的时候你还得含着东西，只不过得换种东西含。”Luke声音低哑，感觉自己硬得像铁，Deckard的身体内部又那么软，他不由得想起过去插进这具身体的感觉，只觉得胸口像是有一团火在烧。  
他一下伸入三根手指，一进去就目的明确地寻找那个能让Deckard疯狂的点，灵活手指不断探索的感觉让Deckard呻吟出声，“你早该，嘶……”  
恋人悠长的抽气声让Luke知道他找对地方了，他难得赞同地点点头，手指仍然不打算放过他，他用中指不停地擦过腺体，又不断地向深处探索，激烈地拍击声在室内响起，而Deckard已经快要压抑不住自己的尖叫。  
“放松，放松，宝贝，别太激动，你这样我可以凭手指让你高潮了。”话是这么说，但Luke却一点都没有要放过他的意思，相反，他的动作越发激烈了。  
Deckard难以克制地收紧身体，但他已经完全被操开了，括约肌抽搐着欢迎手指一下比一下深重的侵入，根本不听从主人的意愿。他颤抖着呼出一口热气，室内开着空调，但这种热是从身体内部而来，每一个细胞仿佛都深深浸在岩浆之中。他想起自己躲在卫生间里，怀着一点隐秘的羞耻将手指放进身体，他一定是疯了才会这么做，他一定是……  
Luke的手指早已将他推过某种临界点，过于激烈的快感只等待一个动作就可以全部释放，而就在这时，Luke用拇指温柔地摩擦了一下敏感的会阴，另一只空着的手轻轻捏了捏他的屁股。  
只是一个动作，Deckard颤抖着达到了高潮。  
他还没忘记旅馆房间的隔音不好，在被推过临界之前死死捂住自己的嘴，激烈的呻吟声被牢牢按在苍白的手掌之下，而Luke就在这时凑上来，在他手背轻柔地吻，有一下没一下地抚摸他侧颈子弹的擦痕。  
Deckard颤抖着拿开手，环住Luke的肩膀，深深地亲吻他。  
……  
太热了。  
Deckard颤抖着呼出一口气。  
他很少有这样狼狈的时候，浑身热汗，过于激烈和频繁的高潮令人眩晕，身前还有一个同样大汗淋漓的男人。他抱着Luke的后颈，小臂撑在对方肩膀上借力，大腿死死环在男人健壮的腰上，双脚在他身后交缠，像条纯白的蛇。太热了，他想，心脏在胸膛全马力轰鸣，应和着另一个人同样高速的心跳，连呼出的空气都是滚烫的。  
Luke抚摸着他的后背，顺着脊椎，安抚般一下一下摩挲，温柔到几近煽情，Deckard半闭上眼，垂下头与他接吻。他们的身体紧密相连，美国人还硬着，一丁点姿势的变动就足以让刚刚高潮过的敏感身体发抖。但亲吻却很纯洁，只是嘴唇和嘴唇安静地摩挲。  
他们在床上做了一回，Luke抱着把他搬到了窗边，光裸的后背紧紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，Deckard已经累到了懒得计较这些的地步。这里楼层挺高的，应该不会被看见吧，他这样想，几乎忘了自己是来做什么的。  
他闭上眼，享受着Luke细密的亲吻和抚摸，一时有些昏昏欲睡。  
Luke亲吻爱人的侧颈，无意间瞟了一眼对面的窗户，忽然看到一个人影晃过。他吓了一跳，立刻抱着Deckard蹲下免得被人看到。Deckard没有防备，后脑在阳台上磕了一下，疼得他倒吸凉气。  
“操你的，你干什么？”Deckard勉强睁开眼睛瞪了他一眼。  
Luke的大手包住他脑后摸了摸，另一只手顺手把窗帘拉死，歉意地笑笑：“他好像提前来了。”  
Deckard皱了皱眉，残余的理智让他想起了此行目的，他看了一眼墙上的钟，确实提前了。低头看见男朋友还硬着，深吸口气：“你快点完事。”  
Luke眨了眨眼，“快可不是……”他想了想又改了口：“这可是你说的，亲爱的。”  
“你等……”  
Deckard话还没说完，Luke已经把他放到了地板上，扶住性器狠狠一插到底，一边恶趣味地拍他的屁股，一边要求他夹紧。美国人低下头，比Deckard大了整整一圈的身体极有压迫力地完全覆盖在他身上，他调整角度让头部不停地擦过肿胀的腺体，同时又低头吸吮红润挺立着的乳尖，不停地用舌头撩拨顶弄，甚至还用手去摸他暂时硬不起来的阴茎。  
刚刚高潮就这么被折腾，Deckard受不了地打颤，身体本能想要逃离却被Luke温柔而坚定地固定住胯部，不让他离开一步。  
“Luke Hobbs，唔，你给我等着，你……”带着哭腔的嘶哑呻吟自然不会让人感觉威胁。Luke安慰地顺着胸口一路往上亲吻，享受着Deckard身体内部无法控制的痉挛吸吮，他越顶越深，很快就全都射了进去，而Deckard也软着射出了很多前液。  
Luke安慰地揉揉他的腰侧，舒了口气打算稍微缓一下就去拿枪把仇人解决掉。  
而Deckard却不这么想，他担心被小帕索里尼跑掉，身体还哆嗦着就伸手去够桌子上的狙击枪，他浑身都泛着高潮后的红色，肌肉在Luke手下收缩舒展，显得特别漂亮。Luke对这人的逞能叹为观止，笑了笑低头舔掉他脖颈上的汗珠，又顺手两下抹去他脸上的泪水，扶着他的腰退出去后一使力帮他坐起了身。  
Deckard喘了口气，没什么好脸色地把Luke往旁边推了推，用枪口挑开窗帘试着瞄准，瞄准镜里出现的确实是小帕索里尼那个金发脑袋，但，角度不太对。  
Deckard收回枪思索，伸手拍了一下Luke的肩膀，“Hobbs。”他喊。对方正坐在旁边擦汗，闻言扭过头来好奇地看他：“怎么了？”  
Deckard伸手指了指他的行李，Luke会意地帮他拖了过来。Deckard快速输入密码，将箱子打开，从一个单独的盒子里拿出一个耳罩。  
他将耳罩带到Luke的头上，而Luke这时候也已经明白了他要干什么，很配合地就坐到了窗台底下。  
Deckard坐到了Luke的大腿上，将枪架到Luke肩膀上试了一下，这下角度对了。  
Luke轻轻推开窗户，而Deckard抓住他的手放在自己腰上要他抓牢，身体弓一样后拉，股间的液体不受控制地涌流着，全都滴落到了Luke的大腿上。Luke的眼神已经快要将他烧穿了。  
Deckard比了个口型，他知道Luke能看懂：“你把眼睛闭上，分我的心。”  
Luke从鼻子里喷出一声笑，闭上眼睛偏过头，“你快点，我想亲你。”  
Deckard没让他等多久。  
扳机扣下，没人在意结果，或者说，因为开枪狙击的人是Deckard Shaw，那个小子的下场就已经注定了。Deckard毫不留恋地将狙击枪丢到地上，扳住Luke的脸给了他一个深深的亲吻。  
“快点，我们得走了。”Deckard拍了Luke胸口一下。  
Luke还好说，但Deckard有个问题，他身体里还有些浊液需要清理，但他们实在没有时间，Deckard咬着牙从行李箱里摸出了一个黑色的小包，打开之后里面是一个肛塞。他争取忽视Luke看他的眼神，动作粗鲁地就把东西往身体里怼，但是越急越放不进去。  
“我帮你吧。”Luke走过来，从Deckard手里接过肛塞示意他趴下，Deckard瞪了他一眼，只觉得今天完全是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
他趴下身体，嘴角因为羞窘抿得很紧，被压迫到有些发白，Luke老老实实帮他将东西塞了进去，他知道今天Deckard已经破了底线，现在再调侃他很可能会真的惹他生气，那就不太好了。  
他们换完衣服，像所有在小旅馆鬼混了一番的情侣那样相携离开，将慌乱的人群抛在身后，身影在威尼斯的街头飞快地消失了。


	3. 番外 醉酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要让Luke Hobbs喝醉应该被记在特工安全手册上，供从CIA到MI6到KGB在内的全世界所有特工熟读并全文背诵。——德卡特·肖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炮友那篇的突发番外，其实原本只是个小短篇但是写着写着发现跟那篇的故事还挺合的就合并了。

“请快点签收一下这个包裹，我快要扛不住了我说真的……”Locke苦着脸说，肩头上扛着小山一样的Luke。

Deckard冷静地把门关上，转头去厨房继续切用来泡水的柠檬。

安静了没多久，门铃就响的像有人在上面跳踢踏舞一样，彻底搅碎了他所剩无几的睡意，看来今晚他注定不得安宁了。

他捧着水杯叹了口气，决定明天就把门铃拆了。他打开冰箱往杯子里扔了几个冰块，略微迟疑了一下，还是往杯子里冲了一点蜂蜜才去开门。

Locke保持着狂点门铃的姿势和他面面相觑，看起来就像一个栩栩如生的长柄茶壶。Deckard皱着眉问了第一个问题：“他怎么了？”其实答案用闻的就很明显，但以防万一他还是得确认一下。

“喝醉了，”Locke一脸的心有余悸，活似刚刚看到了一只哥斯拉化形成人，“他平常就已经够恐怖了，但是喝醉的时候？天啊，就算我是他最好的朋友也不想莫名其妙在前面加一个‘男’，我说真的，他简直用声音就可以让人怀孕……”

Deckard额角跳了一下，打断了Locke之后的满嘴跑火车：“第二个问题，你怎么知道我家在哪的？”

Locke指了指肩膀上假装自己是个麻袋的男人，“他指的路。”

认真的吗，跟着一个醉鬼指的路走，你就不怕一路开进什么黑手党的老巢里吗？

Deckard心想，不过话又说回来，开到他的老巢里也不比黑手党好多少。

“总之现在他是你的了！”Locke直接将警长先生甩到了deckard身上，敬了个礼像身后有个伽椰子撵他似的光速消失在街道的尽头。

Luke歪倒在他身上，感觉就像是扛着一块热烘烘的人形水泥块，眼神迷离，嘴唇嗡动，但就算是世界上最厉害的唇语大师恐怕也看不懂他到底在说些什么，deckard有理由怀疑他说的不是地球上任何一种语言。

Deckard沉下肩膀，不得不用了点技巧才把扒住他身体不放的Luke甩到了沙发上。他抱着胳膊，看着Luke脸朝下在专门定制的超大沙发上趴了一会，然后晃晃悠悠地爬起来，两臂一伸在沙发上摊平，像每个喝醉酒晚归的糟糕丈夫那样变成了一条需要妻子照顾的咸鱼。

……谁是妻子？

Deckard摇摇头，把那个可怕的念头甩出脑海。

他转回厨房，装着蜂蜜柠檬水的杯子上已经结满了水珠，在27℃的室温下散发着分外宜人的凉气。Deckard顺手抓了两片薄荷叶扔进杯子里，用茶匙搅了两下把水杯端到了Luke面前。他家里没有醒酒药，因为他很少会喝醉，只好泡点爽口的饮料代替。

“Hobbs？”他把杯子放到茶几上，在Luke的身边坐下，有些迟疑地抓住他的肩膀晃了两晃。

Luke没有回应，感觉上应该是暂时告别了这个世界。

Deckard松了口气。他见过很多人耍酒疯，大部分他都有信心制服，但Luke？他平常就已经是个行走的泰坦巨人了，真的发起疯来deckard没有自信能让他安静下来，说真的，不是所有人都能制服暴走的浩克，他也不是什么红发的美艳俄罗斯女特工。

现在只要让他在沙发上睡一晚就好——

Luke忽然睁开了眼睛。

他先是迷茫的跟天花板面面相觑，似乎是在思索自己的脑袋顶上怎么会突然换了一片天，然后他就立刻用目光锁定了室内唯一一个活物——当然是deckard。

Deckard此时还没意识到事情的严重性，他只为Luke的忽然清醒而感到麻烦。

他嘴角抽动了两下，身体前倾打算把冰饮拿给Luke，嘴上一边还要数落两句：“你以前做任务到底都是怎么活下来的，靠运气吗？喝两杯酒就能喝醉真是对不起你的体格……”

Luke抱住了他，低低地喊他：“Deckard……”

被叫到名字的男人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。不是因为Luke抱住他，也不是因为有人贴着他耳朵说话——他跟Luke当然有更亲密的时刻——是因为Luke的声音。

他从来没认真听过Locke的满嘴跑火车，本来他们也没见过几次，所以他根本不知道对方的贫嘴偶尔居然会是认真的。

Luke Hobbs居然能发出这种声音？他听起来简直是在撒娇——操，他要录下来。

Deckard掏手机的行为使他彻底错过了最后一个从Luke怀里逃出来的机会。

“我喜欢你……”Luke呢喃着说，一只手牢牢箍住英国人的腰肢，另一只手扣住他的后颈，更进一步把他压到自己怀里。

Deckard抵住Luke的腹肌，嘴角克制不住的上扬，“你真是彻底喝醉了……回萨摩亚找你妈撒娇象宝宝，你要让我窒息了。”

Luke似乎是不满怀里人挣扎的行为，更加用力地把deckard困在他的手臂和胸膛之间。英国人这下笑不出来了，他真的快要窒息了，憋死在男朋友的胸肌上算什么鬼死法。

“我喜欢你，很久了，嗝……deckard，deck……”Luke的胸膛因为他在说话而嗡嗡震颤，震的deckard脸颊发麻，涌上一股热气。

“我知道你喜欢……”操，他是在跟中学生交往吗，到底为什么会有这种对话发生，“你先放开，我们回房间？”

Deckard当然不会光等着Luke放开，他不再跟Luke的力气硬碰硬，直接从胳膊的下方逃了出去，转身正要去弄毛巾，却被Luke从身后抱住了。

“你别跑……”Luke的嘴唇压上来，细细亲吻他后颈的每一寸骨头。

“真好看。”Luke在他耳背低低地说。

“你对着我的后脑勺说什么好看呢。”

Deckard摇了摇头，他又想起Locke的话，心里忽然有点不爽，他是喝醉了逮着个人就说喜欢吗？他今天晚上还抱着多少人这么干了？

“我是说，你真好看，”Luke的声音醉醺醺地咕哝道，“你的脖子好看。”他又亲了亲，提溜了两下deckard的衣领，发现嘴巴无论如何也伸不进去才作罢。

他抱着deckard的腰，像一只巨大的无尾树袋熊抱着他最喜欢的桉树，脸颊在deckard微凉的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。

“你把脸转过来。”Luke说。

Deckard知道这时候跟他说什么“别命令我”一类的话是没有用的，醉鬼不讲道理。

“你放开我，我才好转过来啊。”他不自觉用上了跟小孩子说话的口气，心里不断重复不要跟醉鬼计较。

“一放开你就又要跑了……你老是跑，”deckard心口一颤，“就，偏偏头，我想亲你的眼睛。”

Deckard在沉默中跟他对峙了一会，他不回应Luke，Luke就只是把脸埋在他的脖颈间发呆。

什么叫，他老是跑？

Luke居然会因为之前他回避的事情感到不安吗？

他心里难免觉得好笑，但又有点愧疚，鬼使神差，他真的按照Luke说的偏了偏头。

Luke立刻抬起头，吻了吻他眼角的细纹：“漂亮……”

“你真好闻。”他又把头埋回他的脖颈间，大有扎根于此的趋势。

沉默和暧昧在空气中微妙地发酵，Luke的手紧紧抱着他的腰，手掌贴在腰侧，源源不断隔着衣服向皮肤辐射温暖的体温，很热，却让deckard一时产生了这样也不错的想法。

他慢慢放松了身体，也向Luke靠了过去，手指试探着伸向Luke的大腿……

Luke发出了响亮的鼾声。

……Luke Hobbs你给我等着。

Deckard磨了磨牙，尴尬地调整了一下自己的腿，不敢相信只是几句青少年级别的情话就让他起了反应。

他拉开Luke的手，没什么好气地将人放平躺在沙发上，拿起旁边的蜂蜜柠檬水一饮而尽，回卧室拿了两个枕头帮Luke垫高头部。

他看了一眼钟表，已经是凌晨四点多了，他索性拿来一台笔记本电脑打算看看到底是什么任务让Luke喝成这样。

而Luke窝在沙发中，睡的正香。

—END—


End file.
